Voices of Dune
Introduction The destruction of Holtzman and the end of the Great Revolt by the forces of the Butlerian Jihad brought the people of the Known Universe a new sense of freedom and unity. No longer are we leashed and harvested to become non-intelligent slaves for the machine-minds. It was a triumphant victory. Was it not? It is now a dozen years since that fateful day. Now we struggle with living without the aid of the machine-minds that we were heavily dependant on. With space travel slow and expensive, instant communication non-existant, and the loss of various luxuries, we struggle through the days to achieve the lives we once held dear. This struggle for complete unity within the Known Universe has been difficult to achieve then originally perceived. As we stand here on the planet Urbanus, recently named by the Landsraad Head Council as the Universal Centre, we make countless attempts to communicate with those we have lost after the Jihad. Now here we loom, looking to the vast skies hoping our messages have been received and complied for it is here we will begin a new era of unified humanity. Here together, we will join the universe in peace and our voices will be shared as one. -Anonymous citizen of Urbanus. ---- Overview Inspired by the novels written by Frank Herbert, comes the MUSH called Voices of Dune. This game follows closely to the information held within the Dune Encyclopedia, compiled by Dr. Willis E. McNelly, up to the point of the game's starting date. Some information from Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson's prequels (IE: the existence of House Boro) have been used but the prequels themselves are not considered canon within the game. Keep in mind, however, as the game progresses, the events of the future may be altered, deleted, hastened, or delayed. It's the RP of the players that may contribute to these changes from canon events. Set just over ten millenia before the events of the first Dune novel, the year is 15,604 AD (96 BG). It has been a dozen years since the complete destruction of Holtzman and the end to the Butlerian Jihad. Peace would have been its aftermath, but the Jihad's end brought new problems and complications. At this point, there is no 'true' Empire. Organized power mainly sits within those of the Landsraad, currently controlled by three noble members of separate recognized Houses chosen by the several people placed on the Election Committee. Because of the conclusion of the Butlerian Jihad, the LHC has weakened and the most powerful of Houses begin their move to take claim of leadership and control to improve the way of life that is on a downward spiral. Only the strong will survive, but not without its supporting members. ---- OPEN FOR APPLICATION! (new) **WE ARE NOW OPEN FOR APPLICATIONS AND ROLEPLAY!!** Though we are in BETA-testing mode, we are accepting applications and encouraging active roleplay. Let your creativity flow and come join us as we launch another chapter in the DUNE collective memory! Coders - We are seeking experienced and active coders to help make original code to assist in RP and other IC commodities. Fix and/or update existing code as necessary. We want the players to have an original format to salivate at and help us differ (in a good way) from other MU*es we have experienced. We have some key ideas but it'll not be for common knowledge until it is publicly ready for testing or placing it into IC play. Builders - Builders are essential when it comes to the creation of our IC grid. Because we are just starting out, we're not expecting to create a large grid. Our original plan was to create two IC grids. One a main world as the other will serve a training/education tool for the main grid which will educate players of all levels in etiquette, protocols, theme knowledge, etc. in the form of IC interaction. This idea is only reserved until we get a sufficient player base. For the time being, we're needing the main grid built and ready for operation before we open for IC. Faction Heads - We are in need of Faction Heads who can RP and maintain their faction at a consistent level. This requires the player to lead his/her faction in all regard. Recruiting players, building faction areas (building is easy to learn), share knowledge of the Dune theme, and maintain a level of professionalism ICly and OOCly. Do note that we are requesting experienced RPers for these roles and can prove to be challenging in IC and OOC roles. ---- CONNECTION INFORMATION If you are interested in any of the listed positions or wish to simply visit us, you may log onto Voices of Dune with your favorite MU*client. Connect and contact info is provided below. Connect: duneiv.mushpark.com Port: 4444 Contact: Quetzalcoatl or other available staff. Typing +staff will list available staff members. +staff/all will list all staff members. Website: Coming Soon! Hope to see you soon! -Quetzalcoatl. Category:Dune category:Science Fiction category:MU* Promotional Pages